filloreanfandomcom-20200213-history
Ixidor Asgrod
"You ask why I am against exile for the first Sith? For more than twenty thousand years the galaxy has suffered under the shadow of the Dark Side. All due to the emotional attachment of a few Jedi founders. Instead of doing what was just, what was necessary for the preservation of the galaxy, they stood idly by and chose to not take sides. To stand by and watch as evil crept into the galaxy. How noble can an ideal be if it condemns the galaxy to such a fate? It is better that one, ten, even ten thousand Jedi lose their hallowed principles about killing than a galaxy of trillions be condemned to tyranny, murder, and hate for all time?" - Ixidor on the banishment of Ajunta Pall and the other original Exiles Ixidor Asgrod is a Miralukan Jedi Sentinel who was born on the adopted Miralukan homeworld of Alpheridies in the year 3,666 BBY. His father, Bredoc Asgrod left when Ixidor was rather young, leaving him to be raised by his mother, the Luka Sene member and Jedi Shadow Azkarie. His personality is generally considered straight-forward, intellectual, and focused. The unusual circumstances that lead to his having become a Jedi have left him without a lot of lasting relationships inside the Jedi Order. Due to having lived on so many planets, he has a large knowledge of various force techniques and views, but generally sticks to his strongest abilities in combat. For Ixidor, mastering his emotions is a constant struggle. He can occasionally lose focus in combat, when confronted with the issue of slavery, or when it comes to Selkath. His mastery did progress while under Feoel, but a disasterous battle on Phi Sen lead to serious setbacks. Appearence Ixidor is above average in height for his species with a fit build suited to the requirements of sustained lightsaber combat. He has short brown hair that he keeps neatly trimmed but generally low maintenance. Unless necessary for the sake of cover, he remains clean shaven. Due to the Miraluka lack of eyes, Ixidor wears a covering of brown leather to prevent shock for unaware individuals. He has two main styles of dress: a diplomatic style of dress with a white overcoat with golden trim and patterning, a dark green shirt underneath, white gloves, and gold colored armor from the waist down. The second is a brown hooded robe with black pattern, and white armor covering his arms and legs. His dual lightsabers a standard dark blue crystal, chosen out of personal preference rather than adherence to tradition. Early Life The true roots of Ixidor's life actually begin with Azkarie's force sensitivity. As with many Miraluka, she was raised on an understanding of the force via religious studies in Ashla and Bogan. From there she joined the Luka Sene and went on to an average level of success. Azkarie and Bredoc met and had three sons over the course of a several years. Her experiences over her life contributed to a non-standard view of the Force compared to the Jedi Order. Her decision to be one of the few Luka Sene to leave Alpheridies and study with the Jedi on Tython was done out of a desire to advance her knowledge. The Luka Sene background, with its emphasis on an unfavorable view of the Dark Side proved to be a boon for the Jedi Shadow path. Bredoc, having grown uncomfortable with dock work and domestic life, returned to organized crime shortly before Ixidor was born, and after Ixidor's older brothers are taken into training by the Jedi Order. Faced with almost two decades of her life wiped out, Azkarie leaves Alpheridies with Ixidor shortly before he was to be taken into the Jedi Academy at the Culu Memorial Center. They traveled from world to world, with Ixidor learning various force techniques, histories, and culture along the way. They are known to have stopped on Gand where they learned as much as they could of the Findsmen, (mainly tracking and combat, and Dorin the home of the Baran Do Sages. Ixidor's skill with telekenetic force powers stands as a reminder of his time here. In addition, Ixidor was taught a portion of his mother's Luka Sene philosophy, which fueled much of his desire to eliminate dark side users and their supporters. This option, however, was not without risk. Around Ixidor's tenth birthday, the public transport that he and his mother had been using to move to Karvoss II for additional training in the Force with the Matukai people was attacked by a group of Selkath slavers. Security footage on the ship indicate that Azkarie killed at least 12 slavers before finally succumbing to the superior numbers. Ixidor noticeably didn't assist in the defense despite his now recognized martial abilities. Later interviews revealed this was a predetermined reaction to undervalue Ixidor in case of either of their capture. While Hutt slavery records have been difficult for Republic officials to obtain access, Ixidor was brought to and sold to a member of the Besedii Hutt Clan at the slave markets on Rorak 4. From there he was brought to Ylesia to work in the spice mines. Republic interviews with Ixidor indicate that he had not yet been discovered as a Miraluka and played up the blindness aspect as a way of getting out of hard labor. The plan backfired when he was thrown into a fighting pit for the Overseer's amusement in a death match. Realizing that he had no alternatives, Ixidor began to exercise the knowledge he had gained from his education and fought for his survival. Upon seeing that he in fact had skill, Ixidor ended up being paraded around various fighting rings to attract misguided bets against him. After about three years, recognizing the impossibility of waging a full scale campaign inside Hutt space and risking the Hutts jointly helping the Empire, the Republic had hired a team of private military contractors to hamstring spice production as well as free slaves. It was here Ixidor was freed by and met Zao-cen and formed a lifelong friendship. The rescued slaves were brought to Coruscant for propaganda purposes, where Ixidor was discovered by the Jedi Order. For all his mother's attempts to keep him out, he had nowhere else to turn. Jedi Order While the Order of past eras may not have accepted an older candidate with knowledge outside the curriculum of the Jedi, during this period the restrictions of the old Order grew more lenient for the sake of rebuilding. Even Satele Shan had broken the stigma against love in her relationship with Jace Malcom and bearing her son Theron. Ixidor was able to pull on his past experiences to quickly complete the Initiate trials. From there he was selected by the Cathar Jedi Master Feoel as a Padawan. The completion of his first trial, the trial of the spirit, came as a result of attempting to retrieve two color crystals for his lightsabers. While inside the famous crystal caves of Ilum, Ixidor fought and defeated a dark side version of himself. Jedi Archive records indicate that during the confrontation, Ixidor was pushed to the brink of his spiritual limits. This included a force vision of an alternate future in which he had fallen to the Sith centered around images of his friends having been killed or enslaved. Annotations by Master Feoel indicate that this was done on limited supply of water while fasting, in accordance with Feoel's personal beliefs governing the tradition. The earliest portions of his training took place in the Jedi Exploration Corps, due to the time periods on journeys allowing for his training, his age, and his affinity for languages and cultures due to his upbringing. During the Cold War, Ixidor was seen frequently working with the Standby Reaction Force (SRF) colloquially known as "Surf Squad" with the traditional rank of Jedi Commander. Their duties were aimed at being placed on standby status during a battle until the commanding officers had identified an objective that needed additional help. The SRF would then be sent in to deal with the troublesome Sith, taking out an artillery battery, or other objective that was holding up the overall mission. Beska served with Ixidor as a medic in Surf Squad which lead to her introduction and eventual marriage to Zao-cen. Ixidor completed his trial of spirit during the Second Battle of Balosar. During a difficult campaign, there was a severe setback after the Jedi Enonua made several poor judgement calls on the battlefield. The result was a loss of momentum in the battle, and a strategic retreat for the Republic or they would have faced an uneven battle lines. Casualties were high with a large number of assets destroyed or lost. In addition Ixidor lost a fraction of Surf Squad before he realized he was about to be overrun and pulled back. Enonua took this loss as a serious indication that she was unfit to be a Jedi. Medic Beska Kath of the SRF wrote in her after action report that Ixidor visited her later that day to discuss her feelings. After several hours, he had explained his personal views of the living force and the unifying force and how not every Jedi was meant to be a military commander and fierce warrior. Official Jedi records indicate that Enonua then applied for a transfer away from the front lines and into the Jedi Service Corps. It was during his time that Ixidor was noted to have passed his trails of skill and courage while in the SRF. The nature of his squad meant that he would be in combat against Sith or placed in dangerous situations more often than his compatriots. When the Jedi Feoel suggested Ixidor for his knighthood, he officially listed Ixidor's duel on Sullust with a then unnamed Sith Apprentice as applicable to both trials. He continued with these duties until the Council granted Ixidor special dispensation for his actions over the course of the war resulting in his being knighted. Ixidor's current rogue status with the Jedi Order came about as a result of the battle of Phi Sen. Having chosen a particularly destructive method to eliminate a group of Imperials who were holding the flank of the Empire's Forces, Ixidor and the SRF were held out of the battle by the Jedi General commanding the overall fight. While still watching the battle unfold in the command tent. Ixidor watched as the Republic Forces failed to take a stronghold held by several Sith due to the General's focus on the overall objective of the war. This was in spite of Ixidor's repeated requests to enter the battlefield and move on the objective. In Ixidor's mind, this was unacceptable, and exemplary of the Order and the Republic's history in dealing with the Sith. The Sith escaped off planet with whatever they had been protecting and no files were recovered when Republic forces stormed the location. This was to be Ixidor's last battle with official standing in the Jedi Order. A week later he took his personal transport and left. Fillorean Society At some point he was contacted by an operative inside the Fillorean Society who valued his proven ability to take out high value targets using an economic amount of resources. The society proved attractive to Ixidor for their ability to subvert various Sith and Imperial covert plans. While Ixidor believes the Republic and the Jedi Order are good at the overall goal of destroying the Imperial institutions, he believes that they will (willingly or otherwise) allow some Sith to escape and start the cycle again decades down the line. He has survived through both the destruction of the Fillorean base and the Society itself having been brought to its knees by an unknown force. Ixidor also taught Scott Chain how to see through the Force. During the intermediary period between the destruction of the Society and its re-establishment, Ixidor had been running a cell of individuals on the Selkath planet of Manaan. Most recently, Ixidor participated in the operation in the Kingdom of Cron, where he fought the Imperial operative Captain Drayloch and is currently healing from a desperately aimed energy blast from Scott Chain. Relationships Azkarie Asgrod Feoel Beska Kath Zao-Cen Kath Enonua Category:Characters Category:Society Characters